


The kiss of Crimson death

by EmieChii



Series: Mansion shenanigans [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Direct gutting, Gen, Gore, Kiss of Death, blood spill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring mansions isn't always a good idea, buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss of Crimson death

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby may be interacted with but damn, good luck with not dying.

Now you're not going to lie to yourself, you've never seen a mansion THIS big before! This could be considered some sort of castle with this size! Anyway, maybe...maybe a little tour wouldn't hurt? 

You step by the door and open it, seeing as it wasn't locked and it's probably been abandoned for a long time judging by the creaky door and the cobwebs everywhere. Guh, getting shivers already how intriguing. You glance around for a moment deciding where to go...upstairs seems like a last idea, check the first floor first. 

" go for the left dearie, it's safer " you turn around immediately, swearing you heard someone. . .but . . . There's no one here or there? Weird, you must be hearing things. But that voice sounded promising so you head for the left, into what looks like a corridor. Was that giggling you heard? You look around, holding your hands up to your chest, uneasy now.

" Oh? Scared already? But you've just arrived! Come now, I won't bite...I'll probably kiss you though~ " the voice speak out, your eyes widening as you suddenly get images of..oh god..oh god no, that's awful! You shake your head trying to get those horrible images out of your head but they're burnt into your mind. Organs being scooped out from the mouth. " Yeeessss~ just like that! but only if I can find you~ let's play a game of hide and seek! newcomer, I will count to ten and once I hit ten and you haven't found a place to hide I will find you~ " nope nope Nope NOPE NOPE!! OKAY HIDE HIDE HIIIIIDE.

" Hey, that's cheating you know! But oh well, I'll start counting then~ " the voice coo ever so softly. God you're scared now. You need to hide!

So you start running. . .and running . . . And you run some more but you can't get away from the voice as it taunts and terrorize the deepest corners of your mind, you end up so scared you stop and hide in a closest, breathing heavily from having been running so much. You try to calm down but as soon as you breathe in, you feel something grab your arm and pull at it, you panic, wanting to scream but only managed a little whimper as the one who grabbed you spoke. It's not the same voice, this one is much more friendly and calm in tone, sounds sort of Egyptian. " Shhh, be quiet or she will find you. She wish to hurt you. " 

You look over to your shock, a pair of eyes white as the clearest snow and . . . And . . . The most beautiful irises you've seen, you can't even describe the amazing shine and color to them, they lack pupils but that doesn't matter. 

" Look, you have to get out of here, now. The exit is down this hallway and to the staircase at the left turn. Hurry before she finds you. If she catches you, it'll be too late " the voice explains before you feel yourself being tossed out of the closest. 

You look around before you see in the distance, a pair of gleaming red eyes with the most sinister glare to them. SHIT! 

" FOUND YOOOOU~! Ah ahaha! I win, I win! " the voice shrieks as you begin running, wanting to get away from god knows what. 

You run down the hallway, your heart beating intensely in your chest as you just keep running, that is....until you trip and hit the railing by the stairs. You're falling down the stairs, doing great damage to your ribs, pretty sure you broke them. 

" Aw...did you fall and hurt yourself? " the voice purr, making you want to hurl on the floor, but the pain is too great, tears streaming down your cheeks as you strain to look up. That's when you see what's been chasing you. 

It looks like a humanoid vulture, although black with a fuchsia hue on the feathered wrists, head and crest. The feathers atop of the head similar to that of a cockatiel, but adorned with glowing red patterns. The being is tall, extremely tall maybe eight feet, a slim but strong, proud build. Legs that ends with talon tipped feet, oh god those could rip your guts out...seems like it has already done that judging by the blood and shreds of flesh on the talons. " Admiring what you see~? " the creature grinned and you look at the face. Birdlike, beak that's jagged instead of smooth. 

Soon it began to walk down the stairs, slowly and oh so elegant, like a royal ready to rule the world, you try to get up but end up lying on your side, clutching your chest as it hurts. " oh please...be nice and don't move, this is such a beautiful sight for me, so weak and frail, I hope you taste better than the previous newcomer. " the beast laughed as it got closer, picking you up with the clawed hands, oh those are actually very clean and tidy. 

You squirm and whine from the pressure put on your broken ribs, biting your lip enough to make it bleed. " shh~ let Ruby take care of you, I'll get rid of the pain " so it's named Ruby? Fitting with the crimson eyes. It leaned closer to your face, one hand cupping your chin as it forces you to open your mouth, planting its jaw against yours in a kiss. You'd blush if the pain wasn't so strong. 

You feel your senses dulling for a moment, eyelids becoming heavier as you grow limp in your entire body, although you feel something press against your guts...from the inside that is, and moving up your throat before you suddenly struggle to breathe! You try to squirm and writhe, heart aching and stomach turning until you feel a crushing sensation by your heart. 

Blood began to spill from your mouth and nose as your eyes go blank, lifeless and unmoving. You didn't make it. You didn't escape and ended up being kissed by death itself. You failed.


End file.
